Demonios en el País de las Maravillas
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Dante, Vergil, Aaron y Nero protagonizarán una historia donde toman de telón el país más mágico e impresionante de todos: El País de las Maravillas. [One-Shot]


Allí estaba Vergil, vestido con un traje elegante que se le saltaba el cuello de la camisa hacia afuera, con el cabello desordenado, las pupilas dilatadas y un par de orejas redondeadas. Y, enfrente de él, Aaron con un par de orejas largas y peludas. Vistiendo una camisa con un traje al igual que su hermano. En la esquina, Dante con un sombrero de copa bastante largo. Un traje de colores brillantes y un moño enorme y extravagante. Este último sirviendo té con la mano en lo alto, siguiendo con la mirada el río rojizo que caía en la taza de cerámica puesta sobre la mesa. Mientras tanto, Aaron ordenaba las cucharas de menor a mayor, luego las desparramaba por toda la mesa y las ponía dentro de la tetera a la vez que reía sin sentido alguno. Sin embargo, no dejaba de sacar cucharas de la nada. Eran como infinitas. Incluso, llegaba a lanzarlas al aire exclamando alegre de que se trataban de fuegos artificiales. Vergil, de lo contrario, se hallaba tranquilo tomando un poco de té de las tantas tazas que había servida en toda la mesa compuesta por varias a la vez. Con manteles distintos, otras, en cambio, estaban sin nada, al desnudo con teteras de porcelana, o de metal incluso, a lo largo del mueble. En la otra esquina, estaba Nero. Con una cola de azul claro como el mar y un gris humo parecido al de las nubes de lluvia. Meneando aquel látigo peludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y dejando caer el resto de su cuerpo por el abismo de la mesa, habló relajado y sereno.

–Tengo entendido que los caballeros de la Reina Roja vendrán a por nosotros.

– ¡Sobre mi cadáver!–exclamó el de azul portando un escarbadientes entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, saltando sobre la mesa en pose heroica.

–Sentado, Vergil– ordenó Dante, metiendo y sacando un saquito de té varias veces en el agua hirviendo para luego tirarlo por encima de su hombro hacia un charco que se hallaba tras el asiento donde ahora estaba– Dile que no ha llegado a tiempo a la hora del té– Prosiguió con una sonrisa, deslizando la taza por la mesa, acumulando cada vez más tazas de endulzada infusión.

– ¡Llega tarde a la hora del té!–exclamó Aaron dándole un manotazo a la taza que el sombrerero había dejado, dirigiéndose a la cara al que tenía enfrente aunque éste pudo esquivarla. Rápidamente tomó otra taza y agregó en ella unos veinte cubos de azúcar a los que revolvió con rapidez con el mango de una cuchara.

–Bueno…–hizo una pausa corta–…supongo que deberían de preocuparse…o…–ahora sus ojos estaban enormes y su cola ya no se sacudía de lado a lado como antes, estaba gacha–…perderán la cabeza.

– ¡Ya la perdimos!–aclamaron los tres riendo a carcajadas, golpeando la mesa y lanzando tazas por todas partes.

–Lunáticos–concluyó el joven al verlos tan enfiestados.

A la lejanía, se notaba la silueta esbelta y alta como de mujer. Venía apurada por lo que parecía y se le notaba en su andar. La copa de su vestido tiritaba al correr y su voz agitada pronto se hizo escuchar.

– ¡Sombrerero!–exclamó ella.

– ¡Loco, te llaman!–exclamó el dueño de la esquina. Los demás rieron al unísono.

– ¡Ya basta! No es gracioso– refunfuñó ella– Necesito de tu ayuda.

–Bueno, bueno, Trish. No te enojés. Es sólo una broma– Rió divertido y se encaminó hacia la chica, caminando sobre la mesa y pateando todo a su paso. Tomó su mano y la invitó por la pasarela que tendía los manteles sobre la mesa. Mientras que Aaron seguía revolviendo enérgicamente el té, Vergil le ofrecía a la rubia un poco de té de las miles de tazas que estaban sobre la mesa a lo que ella se negaba sacudiendo su cabeza. Por fin llegaron a sus asientos donde allí asentaron cabeza, al menos Trish porque los demás la habían perdido. Dante, muy cómodo, comenzó a tomar té mientras que con otra mano le servía en la taza a Trish quien insistía que no quería tomar. Aaron se la arrebató descaradamente y escandalizó toda una disputa entre él y el sombrerero. Terminando en la Tercera Guerra Mundial con tazas y cucharas como armamento.

– ¡Ya basta!– gritó la rubia ya molesta por todo el alboroto. Esto hizo reír a la liebre de marzo y al ratón. Es más, los tentó, a lo que el sombrerero y el gato de Cheshire, lo siguieron volviendo una llamarada de ira a la rubia. Se levantó sobre una avalancha de ira y sopapeó a la mesa con ambos puños. Esto alarmó a los cuatro que, como acto de reflejo, quedaron mudos y con los ojos como platos.

–Es que...–la liebre de marzo rompió el incómodo silencio con timidez de ser nuevamente retado–...no sabemos qué es exactamente lo que necesitás.

–Ayuda– respondió ella atropellando las palabras ajenas.

– ¿Qué clase de ayuda?–inquirió el de la punta sirviendo una taza para luego arrojarla por encima de su hombro derecho.

–Pues...

– ¡Abajo a la maldita cabezota!–exclamó el del sombrero, azotando la mesa con sus manos.

– ¡Hurra!– el ratón y la liebre brindaban entre ellos con una taza llena de cubos de azúcar. Incluso, no tenía nada de té para disolverlo. Y este último estampó su cara contra la mesa haciendo que las tazas se elevaran a una altura respetable. El gato, desde la otra punta, lo miraba con rareza. Incluso se dispuso a marcharse de la mesa pero el sombrerero le llamó la atención.

– ¡Quieto ahí, Nerofrujenchufrenmujenluken de San Salvador de los Gatos!– el minino se congeló ante el acercamiento agresivo e intimidante de Dante.

– ¡Sombrerero!–exclamó molesta la niña.

–Lo siento...– se excusó con voz aguda.

Por el mismo sendero en que la niña cruzó hasta llegar a la mesa de los lunáticos, se acercaban unos caballeros que rápidamente concluyeron que eran guerreros de la Reina Roja. Dante le empinó una botella de Pish-solver hasta que se chorreaba por la comisura de los labios de la rubia. Luego de quedar como una mosca, la escondió dentro de una tetera tapándola con la respectiva tapa. Los soldados se venían en avalancha contra la extravagante reunión. Aaron y Vergil intentaron ordenar todo sobre la mesa para que quede lo más "decente" posible, y por "decente" me refiero a que no haya tazas formando un castillo o cubos de azúcar apilados mientras que el gato desapareció de la escena.

Se acercó un hombre alto, con el cabello castaño peinado ligeramente hacia atrás dejando caer una larga cascada de roble. Avanzó por detrás de los tres locos, rodeándolos con cada paso firme y fuerte sobre la tierra.

–Y ahora una canción–aclamó el sombrerero con el dedo índice al aire, sonriendo mientras tarareaba una canción pegajosa y alegre al compás de su dedo. Aquel hombre lo golpeó contra la mesa, apretándole con fuerza la cabeza.

–O me dicen dónde se encuentra Alicia o perderán la cabeza– manifestó aquél ejerciendo más presión sobre el cuello del loco.

–Ya la perdimos– dijo casi asfixiando por el contrario. Véanlo ustedes, todo morado por la falta de aire y aun así, los demás se le reían.

–Pobres lunáticos– el caballero retiró ágilmente su mano y se paseó por la mesa, inspeccionando a ojo de águila todo lo que había sobre ella. Se encontró con una taza de té y la tomó con sus dedos pulgar e índice para darle un sorbo– Al menos su té sigue siendo el mejor de todo el reino.

–Con orina de Grullobo– agregó el de ojos bicolores. Y por ese motivo recibió una taza en su cabeza como regalo.

– ¡¿Dónde está Alicia?!– gritó ya hecho una fiera, sus dientes rechinaban e imponía terror con su mirada. Excepto para los otros tres que seguían como si no existiese. De hecho, más de una vez ignoraron lo que les decía, haciendo oídos sordos.

–Pues, deberías buscarla porque nosotros no la tenemos aquí– Vergil respondió tomando un plato de galletitas para convidarle al hombre pero, debido a su enojo, las golpeó arrojándolas lejos de donde estaban– Amargado…

– ¡Llamen al sabueso!– gritó imperativamente hacia sus soldados quienes dejaron un sendero para que venga un sabueso oscuro y largas orejas. Su olfato se escuchaba a kilómetros, su respiración agitada y profunda recorría por debajo de la mesa hasta llegar a la punta donde el sombrerero guardaba la tetera con Alicia dentro. Alarmado, el perro fijó su mirada allí, gruñendo amenazante.

El del sombrero se acercó a él y murmuró muy bajo sólo para que el sabueso escuchara _"Abajo a la maldita cabezota"._ Y en eso, se esfumó volviéndose a sus pasos para salir en otra dirección, opuesta a la mesa del té.

– ¡Siganlo!– alertó a sus tropas no sin antes darles una mirada asesina a sus invitados más locos. En cambio, los otros tres lo saludaron sacudiendo sus manos enérgicamente con una sonrisa amplia y radiante. Malo para ellos, eso hizo que el larguirucho se enfadara aún más, hasta el punto de odiarlos por ser tan raros.

Una vez que ya se había ido, el sombrerero prosiguió a destapar la tetera. En cambio, se encontró con una Alicia desnuda, por lo que, desesperado y tapándose los ojos, la cerró de nuevo.

–Vaya mis modales– buscó dentro de la tetera el vestido de Alicia para retirarlo para un nuevo vestido. Con hábiles manos, cortó, cosió y diseñó un vestido hecho a la medida para su invitada más muchosa– Fijate si te queda– ordenó sonriente a la ahora diminuta Alicia.

–Ya estoy– exclamó golpeando una de las paredes de la tetera. Luego de eso, la retiró de la tetera y la posó sobre la mesa, luciendo un vestido azul y extravagante. Dante aplaudió felizmente ovacionando su creación y festejando a su invitada.

–Te queda PER-FEC-TO– sacó su reloj de bolsillo y lo miró tan de cerca que parecía hacerse bizco por unos minutos– Bueno, es hora de irnos– tomó su sombrero y lo posó sobre la mesa– Su carruaje mi lady– Alicia dudó un momento pero al final subió.

Ya reincorporándose para marcharse hacia el palacio de la reina, la liebre le arrojó a la cabeza una taza aunque Dante sabía que eso ocurriría, se agachó para evitar destrozos. Ahora, los otros dos se hallaban arrojando tazas, cubos de azúcar, teteras e incluso tierra que tomaban de sus alrededores.

* * *

 **Sino saben quién es Aaron, fijense en mi fic "Tercero". Ahí podrán entender un poco quién es este personaje.**


End file.
